Experiment
by bitterending
Summary: [incest] Percy becomes the victim to one of Fred and George's latest inventions.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me.  
--------------------

"Evening, mum." George grumbled distractedly as he and his twin entered the kitchen. "Have you seen a glass of water around…?" he trailed off as he noticed the dinner table set, a glass of water at each place. "Er…" Fred clapped a hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Never mind," George mumbled nervously, taking a seat across from Percy, his head down. Fred sat beside him, still sniggering quietly to himself. His brother's amusement spread a hesitant smile over George's face, but he still seemed wary of looking anyone in the eye. Fred leaned forward and whispered something in George's ear, causing him to chuckle and nod.

"Boys, you know it's not polite to whisper at the table." Molly scolded, setting the gravy boat down in the center of the table before plopping down in the chair at the head. They both nodded and started on their food, periodically glancing at each family member as they'd sip from their water glasses, as if searching for something. When Ginny asked what was wrong, they simply grinned at her and said (in unison) that it was nothing.

They were probably halfway through their dinner when Molly spoke up, "Percy, dear, are you alright? You're sweating." The twins' heads shot up as one, glancing from their mother to their older brother. Percy was wiping gingerly at the sweat at his neck, his eyes slightly clouded over.

George cleared his throat over Fred's laugh. "Yeah, Alright there, Perce?" he asked teasingly, reaching over to wave a hand in front of his face.

"You look a bit ill." Fred added, stuffing a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. Percy swallowed thickly, and Fred noticed his eyes lingered a second too long on the fork between his teeth. He looked at his twin and they smirked at each other before going back to their meals, George biting his lip to keep from laughing. Percy scowled, feeling the back of his neck turn red.

"I'm fine mother. It's probably just the spices you used in the...erm..."

"Sausage?" Fred offered loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Pink exploded over Percy's face. "Er...yes." he said softly, clearing his throat timidly. George cackled gleefully, and Molly threw him a skeptic look. Percy jolted when he felt Fred's foot gently run up his ankle. A shiver ran down his spine. Why did that feel _so good?_ Fred pulled his foot away as if the contact had been accidental, winking cheekily at Percy. Percy resisted the urge to whine.

George was acting oblivious, chewing idly at the tip of his fork to get the last crumbs of meat before plunging it back down for another bite. Percy watched him, enthralled, as his tongue darted in between the metal prongs, letting out a soft contented noise from the back of his throat. Before Percy knew what he was doing, a low moan escaped his lips. Molly turned back to her older son.

"Dear, are you sure you're alright?" Percy hesitated. He wasn't nearly as sure has he had been about his current state of health. Fred murmured something in George's ear, and only Percy noticed his tongue flicker out to briefly tease the skin. Percy shut his eyes, feeling sweat rolling in rivulets down his back and soaking through his shirt.

"Actually, I…May I be—excused?" it was hard to force the words out with Fred's foot brushing his leg again. Before Molly could even respond, Percy leapt to his feet and bolted upstairs, slamming his door behind him and leaning heavily against it. Unable to take it any longer, Percy shoved his hand down his pants, stroking himself frantically. He had never felt this desperate before. His hand was jerking forward and back with unnatural speed, and yet relief wouldn't come. The tension built feverishly in his abdomen, but he was unable to push himself over the edge. "God, _please_…" Percy felt tears in his eyes as he slid to the floor; the sensation was becoming unbearable.

A loud crack suddenly resounded from somewhere near his bed, and without looking up, he knew who it was. "What did you _do_ to me?" Percy whimpered helplessly, unable to stop the ministrations of his hand.

"Don't flatter yourself." Fred scolded teasingly, and Percy moaned, the very sound of his little brother's voice causing his lust to flare even higher. "It wasn't meant for you _originally_. It's a new product. We hadn't had the chance to test it, yet, and we weren't going to release it to the public." He smirked, "Or at least, we never _meant_ to." Percy took a shuddering breath, his skin hot and raw under his hand, but he couldn't stop. He was so close. _So close._

"Thank God it's you and not_ mum_ or someone." George said jokingly.

"What _is_ this?"

"We don't have a name for it yet." Fred admitted, sauntering over to his brother.

"It's really just a very potent aphrodisiac."

"But I think you may have noticed that by now."

Fred smirked, but Percy didn't respond with more than a low, heady groan from deep in his throat. He was drenched in sweat now, and the twins sat on either side of him. George watched lazily as Percy began thrusting desperately into his own hand, barely aware of his surroundings.

"The fun thing about it, though—"

"—the thing that makes it _ours_—"

"—is that it just gets worse and worse—"

"—and doesn't let you come—"

"—until the _other person_ does."

Percy choked on a helpless sob, sweat running from his hairline into his eyes. What was he going to do? There _was_ no other person. "Goddamnit—" Percy howled, trembling at the feel of Fred's fingers wiping the sweat from his temple. "You—you did this on _purpose._"

"We already _told_ you we _didn't_." George grumbled exasperatedly.

"It was meant for _us._" Fred explained.

Under normal circumstances, Percy would react disgustedly from this revelation. Under current circumstances, his mind filled with incestuous images that only made the coiling pressure worse. Fred's breath was suddenly at his ear, soft and tempting. "We can help you, Perce."

George nodded. "If you really _want_ us to." Percy felt his heart racing out of control. Fred took hold of Percy's wrist and pulled his hand away. Without the constant friction, Percy bucked hopelessly against thin air, whining loudly and taking hold of Fred's shoulder.

"Is that a yes?" Fred asked sarcastically, taking hold of Percy's shaking arm. Percy suddenly turned to face him, his eyes glittering with something that was usually more accustomed in the eyes of the twins. He let out an animalistic growl, shoving his younger brother down on the floor and straddling his waist. "Woah, tiger."

Percy was shaking, reflexively thrusting into Fred's hips. Fred grunted, his eyes sliding shut as he momentarily lost his composure. Instantly, however, his arrogant smirk was back on his face. "Now Percy, let's not lose our—" Percy cut him off, snatching the front of Fred's shirt and pulling him into a frenzied kiss, his other hand clenching tightly in his hair. "Wow." Fred breathed dazedly as they broke apart. "Is that the way you kiss Penelope?" Percy shook his head dumbly, another whine escaping his throat. He could hardly breathe. He needed release.

"_Please…_"

Fred blinked, temporarily speechless. He looked over at George and raised his eyebrows, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "He said 'please,'" he told George, as if George hadn't heard. Percy heard George sniggering.

"_Did_ he? Perhaps we should give him what he wants."

Percy nodded, his fingers still tightly nested in Fred's hair and shirt. Fred looked to be contemplating this for a moment. "I suppose you're right, Georgie." He said resignedly, and then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Percy's ear. "So what is it you want, Percy?" he murmured, his voice low and rich, pulsing through Percy's skin like a second heartbeat.

"Everything." Percy moaned, barely realizing what he was saying as he felt Fred's nimble fingers tickling gently at his boxers. A grin tugged at one corner of Fred's mouth.

"Sounds easy enough."

George was suddenly forcing him onto all fours, and Percy groaned, his mind too foggy to process anything further than the touch of his brother's hands against his skin. Thin, slick fingers were intruding him, probing haphazardly at his opening and causing his eyes to roll back in his head. The tension was so tight he feared he may explode any minute.

Fred was on his knees in front of him, kneeling over so that he was eye level with his older brother. His lips were against his, his breath sliding into Percy's mouth. He moaned as Fred's tongue suddenly licked impishly at his bottom lip. "Open wide, Perce." Percy obeyed, mewling quietly as Fred pulled away. Before he even had a moment to understand what was happening, George plunged into him, Fred's hips thrusting into his mouth.

Percy moaned, his hands flying up to grab Fred's waist and pull him down until he was flat against the floor. Shocked, Fred complied, writhing slightly in Percy's grip as he sucked him almost violently, his teeth dragging back and forth over tender skin. "Oh _God,_ Perce…" Fred mumbled breathlessly, grappling for something to hold on to and finally settling on handfuls of Percy's hair. "Fuck, Percy, don't—don't stop. Keep—harder. _Harder._" The composure he'd had earlier had disappeared completely, leaving Fred thrusting heedlessly into his older brother's mouth.

Fred's lack of control was driving George mad. The fact that it was Percy—their perfect, model older brother—who was causing him to lose his inhibitions just enticed him more. "Merlin, Perce," George grunted as he drove repeatedly into Percy, picking up speed with every slight reaction from his brothers, "Who knew _you_ of all people could make him so—_submissive._" Percy moaned, jutting back into George's hips and reveling in the soft noises he made. "Bleeding Christ—"

Fred came hard into Percy's mouth, shuddering spastically as Percy lapped it greedily and pulled away unceremoniously before he'd even softened all the way. "Why haven't I—?" Percy was trembling, his pupils dilated so far that the sharp blue had nearly disappeared, a thin cyan circle around deep black. Fred blinked dazedly, slowly hoisting himself onto his elbows.

"It must be…better than we thought at…reading who—who gave..." He explained brokenly, "George—you're linked with George." Percy let out a scream of frustration. He arched back and threw his arms behind his head, tangling his fingers in George's hair to pull him into an awkward kiss. George made a contented noise in his throat as Percy began impaling himself harder and faster against him. At a loss of what else to do, Fred dipped forward and took Percy into his mouth, sucking lazily and smirking as he felt more than heard Percy moan in approval.

"_Bloody fucking hell._" George groaned headily, his rhythm becoming sporadic as his arms wrapped tightly around his brother's waist. Percy came suddenly and hard into Fred's mouth, unable to produce any sound other than a dry, heaving sob of relief before he collapsed on top of his little brother. George, who had been holding him, had let go to support himself as he fell back against the floor.

"Damnit, Percy, _geroff_." Percy rolled off awkwardly, being half-shoved by Fred, who was rubbing tenderly at his neck as he sat up. George's eyes travelled to Fred's face and smirked. "What?" Fred barely had a chance to ask before George leaned forward and licked the remains of Percy's release from his chin.

"Never thought _Percy_ would be better than you at swallowing it all." George chided jokingly.

"Oh shut up."

Percy hadn't moved since Fred had pushed him away, and both boys ventured to lean over him simultaneously, their faces perfect replicated masks of almost innocent curiosity. "Well, Perce?" Fred asked tentatively.

"Work alright, does it?" George smirked.

Percy scowled at them, finally able to regain most of his poise. "Get the hell out of my room."

"What?"

"No cuddling?"

"No cigarette?"

Percy was not amused. He sat up sharply and pointed to the door. "If I'm _ever_ used as an unsuspecting guinea pig again, I swear to _God_ I will have the two of you arrested by the minister himself. Now _get the bloody hell out of my room!_" Both twins sighed exasperatedly as they got to their feet, straightening their appearance and starting out the door. Suddenly, they both stopped, a wicked smile flickering briefly over both their faces.

"What if you were to be a _suspecting_ guinea pig?" Fred asked suggestively.

Percy's face was nearly purple as he slammed the door in their faces.

-------  
A/N: Yeah, obviously my first attempt at getting you people to write twins/Percy threesomes didn't work, so I'm trying to develop an archive for my OT3 here all on my own. Boo hoo. The one thing that irritates me about this site is that it only allows two main characters max when searching for stories...I think they should make an optional 3rd character slot. nod nod


End file.
